Episode 8139 (3rd May 2018)
Plot Aaron and Robert visit Liv to confront her about her alcohol consumption, revealing they found a water bottle containing vodka in her schoolbag. Graham informs Joe that Megan got engaged yesterday. Joe jokingly asks if Graham wants him to have Frank killed. Noah calls into Home Farm hoping Joe will take him to all the places he used to hang out with their dad. When Joe states he can't, Noah takes this as confirmation that Charity was right about Joe. He grabs a bike and cycles off. Joe jumps on another bike and chases after him. Noah's school rings Charity to report his unexplained absences but as Charity is nowhere to be seen, Debbie takes the call. Aaron fears the worst as he tries to get to the bottom of why Liv has been drinking. Liv dishes out some home truths by making Aaron aware everything is always about him and his problems; she couldn't tell him about her drinking as she was scared he wouldn't be able to handle it so therefor she had to deal with it herself. Liv reveals she felt abandoned when Aaron went to prison and suggests Robert slept with Rebecca because he did too. Tears run down Aaron's face as Liv explains she thought moving in with him meant she no longer had to act like the adult. Joe cycles through the woods chasing after Noah. Meanwhile, Debbie pitches up at Home Farm looking for Noah. Graham informs her Joe and Noah are mountain biking in the woods. Belle tries to prepare for her exams but the voices in her head continue to torture and distract her. After receiving a text from Lisa asking about Liv, Belle decides to try and visit Liv so she can put Lisa's mind at rest. Joe finds Noah at the edge of the quarry where he explains to his little brother that he can't tell him about their dad as he didn't really know him either. Noah questions why Joe would ruin Debbie's life in Chris' name then. Aaron brings up Gordon, mentioning he was always worse when he drank. The comparison to her father infuriates Liv. She tells Aaron she no longer wants him visiting her and orders him not to come back. Megan has decided to pull out of planning Susan's wedding to keep away from Graham as she can't risk Frank finding out about their liaison. Debbie drives through the woods searching for Joe and Noah. Meanwhile, Joe explains to Noah that whilst alone at boarding school, he convinced himself Charity was to blame for him never getting to know his dad so he wanted revenge - he used Debbie to get at Charity but he ended up falling for her. Joe assures Noah he doesn't have agenda, he just wants to get to know him. Megan informs Frank she's no longer planning Susan's wedding. Frank questions if Graham made a pass at her but Megan puts it down to a clash of personalities. Lachlan and Zak set up the new brewing equipment. Lachlan worries if Belle visits Liv, it'll bring back bad memories. Against Megan's expressed wishes, Frank heads to Home Farm and confronts Graham. Graham keeps the one night stand under-wraps and instead tells Frank he sacked Megan as she wasn't up to the job. Frank comes away believing Graham is a control freak. Joe and Noah throw stones into the quarry. Noah can see Joe is wary of jumping into the water so dares him to do just that. In the spur of the moment, Joe runs and jumps over the edge then disappears into the water below... Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast None. Locations *HMYOI Skipdale - Visiting room *Home Farm - Games room, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown woods *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and barn *Unknown quary *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes